Les 12 travaux d'Annabeth
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] Annabeth Chase est brillante dans beaucoup de domaine, mais l'amour n'est pas celui dans lequel elle excelle. Heureusement pour elle, Piper et Rachel ont bien l'intention de lui filer un coup de main en lui donnant quelques astuces sur la façon de procéder. [disclaimer : Rick Riordan]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de **partager avec vous mon travail** et **ma passion pour l'écriture**. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! _Les chapitres seront assez court (bien plus que ceux de The Wise Girl) et la fiction aussi :) des bébés chapitres pour une bébé fiction._

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

Cependant sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan** et que **tous les droits sur l'histoire m'appartiennent**.

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage choquant ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

 _Tous les commentaires jugés offensants, irrespectueux ou déplacés seront supprimés ou signalés._

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cérès

 _Tout plagiat sera puni._

* * *

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. La fiction ne se passe pas dans le monde des Sang-Mêlés.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **P.S.: cette fanfiction est aussi publiée sur Wattpad sur mon profil iamantares !**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _« Fils de Zeus et d'Alcmène, Alcide est poursuivi depuis sa naissance par la haine d'Héra, furieuse d'avoir été trompée par son divin mari. Une nuit la déesse envoie deux serpents pour tuer l'enfant. Alcide découvre alors sa force extraordinaire et se débarrasse des deux vipères. Afin d'apaiser sa femme, Zeus décide d'appeler son nouveau-né Héraclès qui signifie "gloire à Héra". Dans un moment de folie inspirée par celle-ci, Héraclès tue sa femme Mégara et ses fils. Revenu à la raison, il consulte la Pythie pour savoir comment expier sa faute : elle lui ordonne de se mettre au service d'Eurysthée, son plus vieil ennemi, et d'accomplir les tâches qu'il lui ordonnerait : ce seront les douze travaux. Au départ, il y aurait dû n'y en avoir que dix, mais Eurysthée estima que le combat contre l'hydre de Lerne (la deuxième tâche) n'était pas valide car Héraclès avait été aidé par Iolaos de même pour le nettoyage des écuries d'Augias car il avait demandé à être payé par Augias pour accomplir cette tâche. »_

Annabeth marchait rapidement, elle courait presque, en retard pour retrouver Piper et Rachel avec qui elle avait rendez-vous pour prendre un café, elle slalomait entre les passants, son sac accroché à son épaule d'un côté, sa sacoche d'ordinateur de l'autre. Sortant à peine du bureau, la blonde n'avait pas eu le temps de repasser à son appartement pour déposer ses affaires, se trimbalant avec tout son travail dans les rues bondées de New York.

Ce jour-là, le destin devait être contre elle, ou alors le destin était de son côté, à vous de choisir. Le souffle saccadé par sa course, Annabeth sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour lire le énième message envoyé par Piper, ou peut-être était-ce Rachel. Son regard braqué sur son écran, elle ne regardait plus où elle allait mais elle ne ralentissait pas pour autant. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Elle entra en collision contre quelqu'un, se retrouvant au sol tellement vite qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de paniquer, ni pour elle, ni pour son téléphone qui était heureusement tombé sur son sac, ni pour son ordinateur. Assise à même le béton en plein milieu du trottoir, Annabeth leva de grands yeux étonnés vers la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, la bouche entrouverte. Elle savait qu'elle était responsable, du moins en partie, elle ne ferait pas d'esclandre.

« Excusez-moi, s'écria le jeune homme en face d'elle. Vraiment, je ne regardais pas et…

\- Je ne regardais pas non plus, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire poli. »

Le brun l'aida à se relever et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la foule et Annabeth reprit sa route, ressassant cette rencontre encore et encore. Arrivée devant son bar préféré, le Half Blood, où Rachel et Piper l'attendaient, elle y entra en trombe sans faire attention aux mines sévères de ses amies, laissa tomber ses affaires sur la banquette et poussa un gémissement plaintif qui fit taire les premières remarques de la rousse.

« Annabeth ? T'es avec nous ? demanda Rachel.

\- Je viens de me vautrer par terre parce que je me suis prit un gars en pleine face dans la rue, gémit-elle.

\- Oh, et ça va ? s'inquiéta Piper.

\- Noooon, pleurnicha la blonde.

\- T'as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais…, commença Annabeth. Il était tellement beau, soupira-t-elle le regard dans le vague. »

Piper et Rachel échangèrent un regard complice et la brune se pencha vers elle, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Annabeth d'une petite voix.

\- Lui re-rentrer dedans, sourit Rachel en haussant les sourcils dans une danse qui fit ricaner Piper. »

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Annabeth souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et sortit de l'immeuble où elle travaillait depuis quelque temps maintenant pour rejoindre les rues new-yorkaises. Elle espérait re-croiser le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé la veille, et ainsi accomplir la tâche que lui avait confiée ses amies : lui adresser la parole.

Et pas pour s'excuser d'une énième bousculade, non, une vraie discussion, entre des personnes civilisées dans l'optique de communiquer sur des faits concrets. Elle était prête à avoir une conversation avec lui, elle était prête à discuter avec un inconnu sur…

Annabeth s'arrêta. Lui parler de quoi d'ailleurs ? De la météo ? De leur bousculade ? D'elle ? De lui ? Parler de quoi ?

Arrêtée au milieu du trottoir, la blonde alla s'adosser au mur le plus proche pour ne pas gêner les piétons qui commençaient à râler. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà emmêlé par la journée de travail qu'elle venait d'avoir et souffla de fatigue. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment aller discuter avec ce gars. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et elle ne parlait déjà pas énormément aux gens qu'elle connaissait… alors un inconnu.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit relever la tête, et elle ouvrit la bouche, bêtement, lorsqu'elle reconnue l'inconnu de la veille. Adossé au mur où elle était, il regardait en face de lui, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches de jean. Il était à tomber par terre. Annabeth sourit au jeu de mot qu'elle venait de faire dans sa tête, et ça ne passa inaperçu car le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, souriant à son tour.

« T'avais l'air paniquée, commença-t-il. J'ai cru que je t'avais traumatisé.

\- Non, je… réfléchissais ! Oui, je réfléchissais.

\- Contre un mur ?

\- Exactement.

\- En plein milieu d'une rue ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- C'est interdit ? demanda-t-elle à son tour en haussant un sourcil. »

Le jeune homme rit légèrement et se décolla du dit mur pour se poster devant elle, lui tendant sa main.

« Je m'appelle Percy.

\- Annabeth, répondit-elle en lui serrant.

\- Tu devrais réfléchir ailleurs Annabeth dit-il en s'éloignant quelque peu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es sur le passage de Kitty O'Leary. »

La blonde allait lui demander de qui il parlait lorsqu'un énorme chien noir apparu devant elle, grondant et de mauvaise humeur d'avoir un obstacle sur sa route habituelle qui menait tout droit jusqu'à Central Park.

Annabeth attrapa rapidement ses affaires qui étaient au sol et s'écarta du mur, cognant son dos contre le torse de Percy qui la maintint contre lui le temps que le molosse passe. Le brun rigola face à l'expression perplexe de la jeune femme qui rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tout contre lui. S'écartant d'un pas, elle leva ses yeux gris vers les yeux bleus océans du jeune homme qui lui servit un sourire qui failli la faire fondre.

« À une prochaine fois Annabeth, sourit-il en reprenant sa route. »

Bêtement, Annabeth ne lui répondit pas, trop subjuguée pour pouvoir aligner le moindre mot. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle discutait par conversation Skype avec Piper allongée sur son lit, la blonde raconta sa deuxième mésaventure à son amie qui rigola puis s'insurgea de sa bêtise.

« Bordel Annabeth ! T'avais toutes les chances de ton côté ! L'univers entier était de ton côté et toi tu restes planter au milieu de la rue comme une cruche ?

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, râla la blonde.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de réparer ta bêtise !

\- Je ne le reverrais jamais de toute façon alors…

\- Tsss, la coupa Piper. Tu vas le recroiser, au même endroit. Il a l'air réglé comme du papier à musique ce garçon, parfait pour une maniaque du contrôle comme toi !

\- Je ne suis pas une…

\- Et quand tu le reverras, continua Piper sans se soucier de son amie. Tu vas lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

\- C'est comme ça maintenant Annabeth ! Adieu les sérénades, maintenant c'est les femmes qui prennent la main dès le début ! Montres à ce gars que tu en as ! s'écria Piper en serrant les poings.

\- Sauf que j'en ai pas, siffla la blonde.

\- Et bien, pendant une brève seconde, dis-toi que tu en as, et demandes-lui son putain de numéro Chase ! »

Piper raccrocha subitement, laissant Annabeth seule avec elle-même, réfléchissant à sa seconde tâche. Elle n'y arrivera jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Annabeth était au téléphone en conversation avec un entrepreneur qui ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il voulait faire à son idée, mais son idée était nulle, et plus encore, elle était dangereuse et coûteuse pour le particulier qu'elle représentait. Le ton commençait à monter, et la blonde perdait peu à peu son calme pour s'énerver ouvertement contre cet idiot qui saccageait son travail avec ses idées saugrenues.

Son téléphone collé à l'oreille, son sac dans l'autre main, Annabeth marchait d'un pas décidé et énervé vers l'immeuble où elle travaillait, ayant oublié son ordinateur portable sur son bureau. Traversant avec la foule de piétons, elle ne regarda ni à droite, ni à gauche avant de poser le pied sur la route. Un vélo avait décidé de passer à cet instant là, il avait slalomé entre les piétons qui juraient sur son passage et manqua de peu de renverser la blonde qui se sentit tirer en arrière au dernier moment, lâchant son précieux téléphone sur la route. L'écran était brisé, et le cycliste roula dessus, achevant l'objet sans qu'il n'est le temps d'agoniser plus longtemps.

« Fais gaffe gamine ! hurla le gars sur son vélo. »

Choquée. Annabeth était figée de stupeur et de colère, ne remarquant pas que son sauveur tentait aussi de sauver son téléphone en miette. Il se releva avec le cadavre dans les mains et lui tendit avec un sourire contrit.

« Toutes mes condoléances, dit-il.

\- Je… Quoi ? Oh non, non, non ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant les morceaux dans ses mains. L'autre abrutie va faire n'importe quoi !

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi ? »

Annabeth releva les yeux vers son sauveur et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de sourire plus franchement. Percy. Il semblait toujours être là lorsqu'elle était dans une fâcheuse posture, mais étrangement, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

« Non, pas du tout, juste…

\- Un abrutie, finit Percy.

\- C'est ça, sourit la blonde.

\- Et l'abrutie risque de te mettre dans une fâcheuse situation c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait exacte, soupira Annabeth. Je dois… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, regardant le jeune homme puis son lieu de travail en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. C'était le bon moment pour accomplir sa tâche, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Son regard gris trouva les yeux océans de Percy qui lui fit un sourire rassurant en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il était à tomber.

« Tu devrais y aller. On se voit une prochaine fois ?

\- Oh, euh, oui… Oui ! Mais comment on… commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

\- Mets toi dans une situation fâcheuse et j'apparaitrais sûrement, rigola-t-il. À plus Annabeth Chase ! »

Annabeth le regarda s'éloigner, se retournant que lorsqu'il fut totalement évaporé dans la foule new-yorkaise. Elle rejoint son lieu de travail, mais fut accaparée par Rachel qui apparue elle aussi devant elle.

« C'était qui ça ? hurla Rachel.

\- Rachel ? Mais tu sors d'où ?

\- Aucune importance ! C'était qui ?

\- C'était Percy, enfin le gars dont je vous ai parlé avec Piper.

\- C'est CE gars ? s'écria Rachel. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Annabeth avant d'être de nouveau interrompue.

\- Mais enfin Annabeth ! Il est parfait ! Je veux dire, physiquement parfait, et toi, il t'accorde de l'attention comme ça sans raison, et tu ne sautes même pas sur l'occasion ? T'as quoi dans le cerveau ? Des algues ?

\- Très drôle, siffla la blonde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je maîtrise. La drague…

\- Hum, on va devoir arranger ça. Piper t'a dit de faire quoi ?

\- Avoir son numéro de téléphone.

\- C'est un excellent début, sourit la rouquine. On va mettre un plan en place, et demain, foi de Rachel Elizabeth Dare, tu auras son numéro ! »

Annabeth rigola au dramatique que Rachel mettait en place pour une situation qui semblait si banale en fin de compte, et l'entraîna vers le locaux de son travail pour reprendre sa tâche donnée par elle seule, éviter une catastrophe à cause… d'un abrutie.

La blonde sourit légèrement en repensant à la façon si enfantine qu'avait eu Percy de dire ce mot, à la façon si amusée et amicale qu'il avait eu de prononcer son nom et… Annabeth s'arrêta net. Il connaissait son nom. Il savait qui elle était. Elle se tourna vers Rachel qui semblait perplexe vis à vis du changement de comportement de son amie.

« Il sait qui je suis… »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Annabeth sortait d'un rendez-vous professionnel, son tailleur pantalon beige la rendait encore plus professionnelle qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Maquillée très légèrement comme à son habitude, elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres de tout élastique pour une fois. Ils avaient cette fâcheuse habitude d'onduler avec le vent et de toujours venir se mettre devant son visage, comme pour le cacher ou alors pour récupérer l'attention des gens toujours trop obnubilés par les yeux gris saisissant de la jolie blonde.

La jeune femme décida de s'autoriser un petit extra, entrant dans le Starbucks près de son travail pour se commander un thé Chaï Latte, son préféré depuis que Piper lui avait fait goûter il y a de ça quelques années maintenant. Sortant du café avec sa boisson chaude en main, Annabeth marcha en direction de Central Park pour profiter de cette fin de journée ensoleillée.

En chemin, elle croisa Kitty O'Leary qui traçait sa route sans faire attention aux gens autour d'elle, elle croisa l'homme en vélo qui failli renverser une nouvelle personne en l'insultant, et elle croisa Percy qui failli lui rentrer dedans mais s'arrêta net avant que le thé ne se renverse sur son t-shirt blanc. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, commença-t-il. On dirait une avocate.

\- Aïe, loupé, sourit Annabeth.

\- Je vais devoir deviner ?

\- Tu as bien deviner mon nom… »

Le garçon rigola en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Touché. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne comptais pas passer pour un psychopathe, mais Facebook t'a proposé dans la liste de possible connaissance, et je t'ai reconnu.

\- Oh, donc tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui j'étais ? »

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard plus lourd de sens, seulement interrompu par le téléphone de Percy qui sonnait. Le jeune homme décrocha sans la quitter des yeux, marmonnant dans « hum » de temps à autres.

« Sérieux Jason, je te rappelle, je suis occupé, dit-il en raccrochant. »

Annabeth rougit légèrement devant le regard impénétrable du garçon et se souvint de la tâche que lui avait donné Piper. Avoir son numéro. Son téléphone était là, juste là, elle pouvait bien trouver quelque chose à dire pour avoir ce fameux numéro non ? Mais la blonde semblait bloquée par son propre subconscient qui avait bien trop peur de se prendre une veste de la part de ce jeune homme bien trop beau et gentil pour être attiré par elle.

Percy rangea finalement son téléphone lorsque celui d'Annabeth sonna lui aussi. Elle sortit l'objet du délit, tout neuf, et regarda le nom de sa patronne sur son écran en grimaçant. Sa journée était finit, elle pouvait ne pas répondre. Les sonneries durèrent quelques secondes encore puis plus rien et Percy lui prit son téléphone des mains, la faisant sursauter. Il pianotait sur l'écran assez rapidement sous le regard perplexe de la blonde.

« Je suis assez nul pour ce genre de chose, et particulièrement désarçonné par…, Percy s'arrêta et fixa les yeux de la jeune fille une avalant difficilement sa salive. Enfin bref, reprit-il en se penchant de nouveau sur l'écran. Tu sembles vouloir me rendre les choses plus compliquées alors je prends les devant. »

Il lui tendit son appareil avec un sourire gêné.

« Je t'ai ajouté mon numéro. Et… Enfin… Appelle-moi quand tu veux. »

Annabeth resta immobile, sous le choc et surtout obnubilé par la timidité soudaine du jeune homme. Les joues légèrement rougies, Percy se passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque et recula d'un pas avant de partir en sens inverse.

« À plus. »

Annabeth n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà disparu. Mince alors, elle avait son numéro. Elle l'avait, et elle n'avait rien eu à faire pour l'avoir. C'était invraisemblable.

« Attends, attends, dit Piper en remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il l'a fait sans que tu ne demandes rien ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Annabeth en imitant son amie.

\- Et il est partit ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es resté muette tout ce temps ?

\- C'est… Oui…, souffla Annabeth en posant son front sur ses genoux.

\- T'es le pire boulet du monde Annabeth Chase mais tu sembles être un boulet qui lui plait, alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? continua Piper sous le regard paniqué de la vas prendre ton tout nouveau téléphone et lui envoyé un message. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Rachel mangeait son muffin à la vanille en fixant Piper et Annabeth qui semblaient en plein combat de regard. La rousse regardait la blonde et la brune s'affronter avec une vigueur nouvelle, et elle était impressionnée par la force combative de Piper.

« Tu vas le faire, siffla la brune.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Oh que si !

\- Oh que non ! répéta Annabeth. Il est hors de question que j'envoie ça !

\- Oh doux Jésus Annabeth, c'est un simple message ! »

Annabeth plissa des yeux et se tourna vers Rachel qui avait la bouche pleine.

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider un peu ?

\- Mpf, commença la rousse en avalant. C'est un peu bizarre comme message, je l'avoue.

\- Vous ne savez juste pas ce qu'il faut dire, reprit Piper en croisant les bras.

\- De toute évidence, toi non plus.

\- Si c'est comme ça, débrouilles-toi toute seule ! »

La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna vers la télévision ou passait un évènement sportif lambda qui devait se tenir à New-York. Rachel s'approcha d'Annabeth qui regardait son écran de téléphone avec toute la peine du monde, ne sachant pas comment commencer une conversation avec Percy. Elle aurait du lui donner le sien au lieu de rester bêtement planter là sur le trottoir.

« T'aurais du lui donner le tien, soupira Rachel.

\- Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup, marmonna la blonde.

\- Peut-être qu'en commençant le message par un "Salut" ça serait déjà pas mal. Et "ça va ?", pour finir sur un "un verre un de ces quatre ça te dirai ?" ? T'en penses quoi Pip' ? »

Mais Piper regardait fixement l'écran avec la bouche entrouverte. Elle fixait un blond qu'elle semblait reconnaître et qu'elles reconnurent toutes d'ailleurs. Jason Grace, le petit-ami de Piper passait à la télévision.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? s'écria la brune. Il devait aller voir un de ses amis !

\- Son ami est peut-être là avec lui, essaya d'expliquer Annabeth.

\- Il est tout seul là tu le vois bien ! Quel enflure, mais quel… cria-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le cri de Rachel.

\- OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu cris ? »

Piper et Annabeth regardait la rousse qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et avait lâché son muffin sur la table basse du salon. Elle se leva et sautilla jusqu'à la télévision et pointa un jeune homme du doigt.

« Mais regardez !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais bordel Annabeth regardes !

\- Oh…

\- Quoi "Oh" ? s'écria Piper.

\- C'est lui ! hurla Rachel. C'est lui Percy ! Il fait partit de la compétition nationale de natation ! Oh merde, c'est une star regardez ! Et… Wow, il est magnifique c'est quoi cette injustice ? Pourquoi ça serait à l'autre blonde de l'avoir ?

\- Rachel, concentres-toi, siffla Piper pour remettre les idées de son amie en place.

\- Pardon. »

Les filles restèrent à regarder l'écran qui diffusait en direct la compétition de natation. Piper soufflait des insultes envers son petit-ami de temps à autres mais restait tout de même concentré sur Percy. Il semblait être très apprécié par la gente féminine et aussi par les fanatiques de natation qui portaient des t-shirt avec écrit son nom de famille. Jackson.

« Et voilà le favoris de la saison, Percy Jackson, champion national du 500 mètres et du 800 mètres nage libre, fils prodige de l'ancien champion du monde, Peter Jackson. Et mesdemoiselles, il est toujours célibataire, rigola le commentateur.

\- Plus pour longtemps, ricana Rachel en regardant Annabeth du coin de l'œil. »

La blonde lui donna un coup à l'épaule, faisant encore plus ricaner la rousse qui se reconcentra sur l'écran lorsque la course commença. Il plongea. Annabeth le regardait fendre l'eau par sa nage souple et fluide, il semblait être fait pour nager. Ayant une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires, il n'avait pas l'air de s'essouffler ni de donner tout ce qu'il avait pour gagner cette course. Sa main se posa sur le rebord. Il avait gagné.

« Et Percy Jackson remporte la course avec un temps record pour cette compétition, suivit de près par Frank Zhang qui obtient la seconde place… commença à déblatérer le commentateur.

\- Wow. C'était… »

Mais Annabeth n'écoutait plus, elle attrapa son téléphone et tapa rapidement un message sur son écran.

"Félicitations pour ta victoire.  
\- Annabeth"

Envoyé.

« Tu viens d'envoyer un message là ? demanda Piper.

\- Oui.

\- Tu paniques ?

\- Oui.

\- Aaaaaaah ! »

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers l'écran où Percy était en gros plan, torse nu et trempé, il était tenu par l'épaule par Jason qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, lui parlant d'un truc que le cameraman ne pouvait pas entendre avec son micro. Jason tendit ses affaires à Percy qui attrapa sa serviette et essuyer son visage et la passer autour de son cou, prenant son téléphone d'une autre main, il resta bloqué quelques secondes sur l'écran.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir sa réaction en direct, souffla Rachel en reprenant son muffin. Mieux que les telenovelas. »

Annabeth sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle le regarda déverrouiller son écran et ouvrir le message, ou du moins elle le pensait. Percy lu rapidement le dit message, Jason aussi d'ailleurs ce qui fit râler Piper, et il sourit. Il sourit et releva les yeux vers la caméra, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oh mon dieu, souffla Rachel.

\- Il… il…, balbutia Piper. »

Annabeth rougit bêtement devant l'écran de sa télévision et baissa les yeux vers ses mains alors que son téléphone vibrait, annonçant un nouveau message.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

"La prochaine fois tu viendras à la course ?"

Annabeth n'avait pas répondu, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle avait attendu que les filles partent de chez elle pour souffler et s'installer devant son téléphone. Elle avait aussi du promettre à Piper et Rachel que « Oui je vais l'inviter à boire un verre. »

Mais Annabeth voulait d'abord voir comment ça pouvait évoluer avec lui par message avant de prendre un aussi gros risque, si on pouvait appeler ça un risque.

"Si tu m'invites pourquoi pas ? Mais tu sembles déjà pas mal entouré."

"Jason ? Il ne loupe jamais mes compétitions. Pire que ma mère."

"Et tu connais sa copine ?"

"Piper ? De nom uniquement. Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Elle était chez moi quand il est apparu sur mon écran, elle n'était pas au courant."

"Le monde est tout petit."

"On s'est croisé cinq fois dans New-York, alors je dirais que c'est cette ville qui est petite."

"Et pourtant très grande, on aurait du se rencontrer avant."

"Comment ça ?"

"Jason est mon ami, Piper est ton amie. On aurait du se rencontrer avant."

"C'est vrai…"

"Surement un complot."

"Pour éviter cette rencontre ?"

"Et éviter qu'on devienne ami !"

Annabeth soupira en lisant le dernier message. Elle ne voulait pas être son amie. Elle en avait déjà plein des amis !

"Annabeth ?"

"Oui ?"

"Maintenant que tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi vu que tu sais qui je suis, tu me dirais ce que tu fais dans la vie vu que tu n'es pas avocate ?"

"Tu dois deviner !"

"C'est injuste !"

"Indice n°1 : je fais beaucoup de dessin !  
Indice n°2 : mes dessins sont utilisés pour construire des choses.  
Indice n°3 : ces constructions sont de tailles variables."

"Ok. Comme ça, sans réfléchir je dirais que tu es dans le bâtiment, mais comme tes vêtements ne collaient pas vraiment avec une femme de chantier, je dirais, architecte ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai bon ?"

"Tu gagnes !"

"Yes ! Et j'ai gagné quoi ?"

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. C'était le moment, ou alors c'était trop tôt ? Elle ne savait pas mais ses doigts écrivirent tout seuls le message qui s'envoya, malgré le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas d'accord avec son cerveau.

"Je t'offre un verre."

"Tu m'invites ?"

"Oui, c'est ton gain."

"Je choisis alors ?"

"Si tu veux, évidemment."

"Tu connais le SPQR ? C'est le bar préféré de Jason mais ils font des cocktails super."

"Près de Times Square ?"

"Oui, à côté d'un autre bar qui s'appelle le Half Blood je crois."

"Celui-là est mon bar préféré."

"Tu rigoles ?"

"Non !"

"On aurait du se rencontrer bien plus tôt… Tu t'emmèneras au Half Blood un jour ?"

"Tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller au moins une fois dans ta vie."

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose de fabuleux."

"C'est ça ! Mais d'abord, le SPQR c'est ça ?"

"Oui. Demain soir ? Pour fêter ma victoire en même temps ?"

"Demain soir ça parait parfait !"

"À demain Annabeth :)"

"À demain :)"

Annabeth se tapa la tête contre sa table pour avoir mit le même petit smiley débile que lui, mais sourit. Elle avait un rendez-vous, un rendez-vous avec Percy Jackson. Elle reprit son téléphone.

"Demain, je prends un verre avec lui demain."

Envoyé à Pip' et Rach'.

Son téléphone sonna, annonçant un appel entrant de la part de Rachel.

« Tu m'impressionnes Annabeth, vraiment, commença la rouquine. Vous allez où ?

\- Près du Half Blood.

\- Tu m'appelles après ton rendez-vous ?

\- Promis.

\- Et tu me dis quand tu sors du bar, un emoji de la petite porte, et quand tu arrives chez toi et que ta porte est bien fermée, tu m'envoies le petit caca. Comme ça je suis sûre que c'est toi et que tu vas bien.

\- Promis Rachel, sourit Annabeth.

\- Fais attention. Il est peut-être beau comme un dieu mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un ange. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit… »

Annabeth alla se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait un rendez-vous demain soir.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

Annabeth se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois. Ses cheveux attachés en une tresse compliquée reposaient sur son épaule droite, ses yeux étaient maquillés de sorte que le gris de ses pupilles ressortent davantage. Elle avait mit un simple jean serré, des baskets blanches et un top de la même couleur rentré dans son pantalon qui accentuait sa taille. Piper serait fière d'elle. Son blouson en cuir sur les épaules et son sac en main, elle déambulait des les rues new-yorkaises avec le ventre noué par l'excitation.

Annabeth arriva au SPQR avec quelques minutes d'avance et entra, s'asseyant à une table pour deux près d'un mur. Le barman, un jeune homme aux allures sombres la regarda faire et vint demander à une fille qui semblait plus âgée que lui de venir la voir. La brune se posta près d'Annabeth rapidement en lui tendant une petite carte des boissons.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit-elle sans plus de cérémonie. »

Annabeth la regarda repartir et faire un doigt d'honneur au barman qui leva les yeux au ciel. Soudainement, il sourit. Regardant vers l'entrée du bar, il fit un signe de main au nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Percy lui-même. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le bar et entreprit de serrer la main du jeune homme et fit un signe à la brune qui lui rendit rapidement, très peu intéressée. Percy discuta quelques minutes avec le barman avant de se retourner vivement vers elle.

Annabeth baissa les yeux vers le menu des cocktails, lisant sans vraiment lire les ingrédients et noms étranges que ces derniers avaient.

« Tu devrais prendre celui-ci. Le Hadès est le meilleur que fait Nico, mais je pense que le Athéna te plaira plus, dit Percy en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Bonsoir, sourit-il.

\- Bonsoir. Alors… Le Athéna tu as dit ? Mmmh…

\- Ah, vous êtes avec lui ? demanda la brune qui revenait. Tu iras faire ta commande à Nico directement, j'ai pas que ça à faire, finit-elle en repartant.

\- C'est ton métier Thalia !

\- Je te servirais pas. Même avec une arme sur la tempe, reprit-elle alors qu'elle passait le bar. »

Percy secoua la tête amusé et reposa son regard océan sur la jeune blonde en face de lui.

« Le Athéna me semble pas mal en effet. Et toi ?

\- Le Poséidon.

\- Tu ne prends pas la spécialité de ton ami ?

\- Non, ça brûle trop la bouche, on dirait que les flammes de l'enfer viennent te brûler les vifs. Le Posédion est plus doux, plus salé aussi.

\- Salé ?

\- Tu goûteras dans mon verre si tu veux. »

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement et baissa son menu alors que Percy se levait pour commander leurs boissons. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux verres, un dont la liqueur était blanche, l'autre dont l'alcool était bleu, un peu comme du curaçao mais en plus foncé. Annabeth se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait dans ces deux verres, mais retint la question avant qu'elle ne franchisse sa bouche.

« Je suis content qu'on se voit autrement qu'en coup de vent dans la rue, avoua Percy.

\- Moi aussi, encore félicitations pour ta compétition.

\- C'était rien, un truc assez banale. j'ai fait plus compliqué.

\- Et t'as gagné ?

\- J'essaie, sourit le jeune homme. Mais j'ai besoin d'encouragement tu sais, et Jason est loin d'être objectif quand il s'agit de mes performances sportives.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On est meilleur ami depuis, je sais pas, des années maintenant. Il dit que je suis le meilleur, rigola Percy. Et quand quelqu'un me bat, il s'insurge et hurle au scandale. C'est pas un cadeau.

\- Il est le seul à t'accompagner ?

\- Non ma mère est souvent là mais cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait pas. C'était une petite compétition. »

Annabeth acquiesça en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson et sursauta en sentant la liqueur entrer dans sa bouche. Le goût était étonnant, pas désagréable mais étonnant. Percy rigola et lui tendit son propre verre. La blonde hésita avant d'accepter et de tremper ses lèvres dans le verre bleu.

« C'est…

\- Salé.

\- Et sucré en même temps.

\- Étonnant hein ? Ma boisson favorite.

\- Où ton ami à eu cette recette ?

\- Il les invente. C'est un virtuose de l'alcool, rit Percy. »

Le reste de la soirée ce passa sur le même schéma. Une conversation entraînante, des questions, beaucoup de rire et plusieurs verres. Nico finit par s'installer à leur table et discuta quelques temps avec Annabeth sous les yeux embués de Percy qui les regardaient faire. Le jeune garçon reprit son travail lorsqu'un groupe arriva et Thalia du prendre son rôle de serveuse plus à cœur. Percy expliqua à Annabeth qu'elle était la grande-sœur de Jason et qu'elle devait donc connaître Piper.

Le moment de se quitter arriva, Annabeth n'eu même pas le temps de sortir son porte-feuille que Percy demandait à Nico de mettre leurs consommations sur sa note. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire et l'entraîna dehors, soupirant de bien être quand l'air frais de la ville entra en collision avec leurs corps brulant d'alcool.  
Percy se tourna vers Annabeth et la fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire avec une innocence telle que la blonde sentit son cœur fondre.

« On peut se voir demain ?

\- Je… Oui, on est samedi demain, je peux me libérer, répondit Annabeth.

\- On se retrouve à Central Park ?

\- Près du Musée ?

\- Près de ce que tu veux, répondit Percy plus bas. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent intensément jusqu'à ce qu'un taxi jaune s'arrêt devant eux. Percy ouvrit la portière à Annabeth qui lui sourit. Et avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle, la blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue du garçon. Le taxi était son moyen de fuir. Elle regarda derrière elle lorsqu'il démarra, trouvant Percy debout sur le trottoir une main sur sa joue. Elle sourit bêtement et envoya un message à Rachel, comme prévue.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Central Park. Annabeth avait décidé de mettre une robe printanière pour l'occasion, lui arrivant juste au dessus du genoux, elle était ravissante. Dénuée de toutes fioritures, la jeune femme voulait être le plus naturelle possible pour ce second rendez-vous. Elle arriva près du Musée Métropolitain d'Art avec quelques minutes de retard, trouvant Percy assit sur un banc avec une glace à la main. Elle s'approcha de lui et sourit lorsqu'il la remarqua enfin.

« Wow, enfin, tu… bafouilla-t-il. T'es très jolie.

\- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus, rougit la blonde. »

Et elle ne mentait pas. Percy avait les cheveux mouillés en batailles, son t-shirt gris chiné collait à son torse laissant apparaitre une musculature parfaite qu'elle avait pu voir à la télévision. Son jean noir lui allait à ravir, rappelant la couleur profonde de ses cheveux qui tranchait avec celle de ses yeux. Il est plus que pas mal. Il était magnifique.

Percy attrapa la main de la jeune femme qui s'étonna de ce geste mais se laissa faire, il se dirigea directement vers le marchand de glace et Annabeth commanda son parfum préféré, noix de pécan. Ils mangèrent leurs glaces en marchant autour du Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir qui était le plus près du Musée. Leurs glaces terminées, ils continuèrent tout de même leur balade sans se lâcher les mains, discutant de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était légère et Annabeth se sentait bien. Elle si stressée lorsqu'elle était en rendez-vous avec un garçon en temps normal semblait avoir rapidement prit confiance en la présence de Percy.

Après une assez longue balade, les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur l'herbe près du réservoir d'eau. Alors qu'elle éclatait de rire à une bêtise qu'il venait de dire, le téléphone de la blonde sonna, cassant le moment. Elle soupira, bien décidé à ne pas répondre, mais Percy l'invita à le faire.

« Allo ?

\- T'es où ? Je suis devant chez toi mais tu réponds pas, s'écria Piper au téléphone.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas chez moi Pip'.

\- Mais ! Je voulais parler de ta soirée d'hier ! T'es où ?

\- À Central Park.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Central Park toute seule un samedi ? Pourquoi tu… commença Piper avant de s'arrêter. T'es avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh mon dieu. Pardon, je raccroche, je t'aime, encore pardon, profites bien je passe ce soir. Bisous, dit Piper à une vitesse surhumaine avant de raccrocher. »

Annabeth sourit et rangea son téléphone, faisant face à un Percy curieux de savoir qui était la folle qui hurlait de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Piper pensait que j'étais chez moi.

\- Oh, tu avais un truc de prévue avec elle ?

\- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle vient souvent à l'improviste chez moi. Ils le font tous en fait, sourit Annabeth.

\- Tout tes amis ?

\- Mmh.

\- Je pourrais le faire aussi alors ? »

Annabeth ne répondit pas, se noyant dans le bleu des yeux du jeune homme. Elle avait presque envie de lui dire qu'il était déjà le bienvenu mais elle n'eu pas l'occasion de le faire.

Percy s'était penché vers elle, leurs souffles s'entrechoquaient, leurs nez se frôlaient et bientôt se fut le tour de leurs lèvres. Annabeth ferma les yeux lorsqu'il appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes et vint poser une main sur sa joue, la glissant dans sa nuque pour se retenir à lui. Elle semblait sombrer dans un autre monde. Percy passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui sans quitter ses lèvres. Il semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle dans une autre dimension.

Des sonnettes de vélos se firent entendre, les interrompants dans leurs baisers et les cyclistes sifflèrent en criant « Bonne journée les amoureux. »

Annabeth vint se cacher contre l'épaule de Percy qui rigola doucement, tout aussi gêné qu'elle par cette interruption. Ils décidèrent de repartir, se levant pour faire le chemin inverse. Ce fût Annabeth qui glissa sa main dans la sienne cette fois-ci et ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts, reprenant l'air de rien leur conversation comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Devant l'entrée du parc, alors qu'ils partaient chacun d'un côté différent, ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans savoir trop quoi faire ni trop quoi dire. Percy remit en place une mèche de cheveux de la blonde, laissant sa main s'attarder dans son cou. Elle s'approcha alors de lui jusqu'à être presque entièrement collée à lui. Elle était bien là, contre lui. Percy se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme.

« Je t'appelle, souffla-t-il.

\- D'accord. »

Annabeth arriva en bas de son immeuble, son sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté son visage. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Piper qui attendait assise sur le perron de la porte.

« T'es malade ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! s'écria Annabeth.

\- Tu m'aurais vu si tu n'étais pas perdue dans ton petit monde tout rose depuis tout à l'heure. C'était comment ?

\- C'était bien.

\- Et hier ?

\- Bien aussi.

\- Tu vas pas m'en dire plus ?

\- Je… Annabeth hésita en se mordillant la lèvre, ouvrant la porte de son appartement. On s'est embrassé.

\- Oh ! »

Piper n'eut aucune autre réaction, et attrapa son téléphone, attendant qu'on lui réponde.

« Rachel ! Elle l'a embrassé ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je rêve, soupira Annabeth. Et c'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

\- Encore mieux ! s'écria Piper ! T'as entendu ? Il l'a embrassé ! Ouais. Ok, à plus, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, reprit-elle en fixant Annabeth qui commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Non ?

\- T'as intérêt à le revoir rapidement sinon, ça va passer à la trappe. Comme un baiser en soirée qu'on oublie le lendemain ! Le laisses pas oublier ! »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le revoir. Elle voulait le revoir. Les paroles de Piper tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, la faisant paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas oublier un baiser comme ça. Elle avait aimé être avec lui, il avait dit qu'il rappellerait et il ne l'avait pas fait. Deux jours. Annabeth laissa tomber son front sur son bureau faisant sursauter son collègue.

« Un soucis Annabeth ? demanda Malcolm.

\- Une vague envie de sauter par la fenêtre mais rien de grave, soupira la blonde. »

Le garçon rigola mais reprit son travail ayant bien perçu l'ironie dans sa phrase. Message comprit, ça ne le regardait pas. Annabeth sortit son téléphone et regarda une énième fois son écran n'annonçant aucun message ni aucun appel. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et reprit son travail, se concentrant sur son ordinateur et sur les plans qu'elle devait rendre assez rapidement.

Une vibration attira son attention, Malcolm prit son propre téléphone et sourit devant un message auquel il répondit. Annabeth soupira encore une fois et failli insulter Malcolm lorsque son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois. Mais le garçon ne regarda pas son écran, restant concentrer sur ses feuilles de calcules.

Annabeth prit alors son propre téléphone avec le cœur battant, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un de ses parents, ou l'un de ses amis. « Message de Percy J. » Elle resta bloquée quelques instants avant de glisser son doigt jusqu'au dit message pour l'ouvrir.

"Salut."

Salut… Salut. Annabeth serra la mâchoire, la colère commençait déjà à faire bouillir son sang. Elle serrait l'objet de ses maux dans sa main, le fusillant du regard lorsqu'il vibra de nouveau.

"Je sais que j'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas t'avoir appelé, désolé."

Désolé. Il pouvait l'être. Soudainement, la jolie blonde n'eut plus aucune envie de le revoir. Elle se sentait comme ces filles dans les séries ou les films qui se font marcher dessus par le mec trop beau pour finir par sortir avec le second rencontré, celui très beau aussi mais moins populaire. Ouais, elle allait sûrement finir avec Nico.

"Aucune importance."

Ce fut sa réponse. Envoyée sous le coup de la colère, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait la regretter, mais pour l'instant, elle ne regrettait pas.

Annabeth prit ses affaires quand fut venu l'heure pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle sortit du bâtiment avec Malcolm qui expliquait avec de grands gestes à quel point son client était un gars insupportable à vouloir tout contrôler et tout savoir alors qu'il n'y connaissait rien en construction. Annabeth souriait en l'écoutant, lui parlant elle aussi de son abrutie de constructeur qui ne voulait jamais l'écouter. La blonde s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle remarqua Percy adossé à une barrière près de la route. Il la regardait, enfin, il le faisait avant de fixer son regard sur Malcolm qui frissonna.

« Euh, on se voit demain Annabeth ! dit-il en partant rapidement. »

La blonde lui fit un dernier signe de main et entreprit de continuer son chemin sans faire attention à Percy qui venait de prendre place à côté d'elle sur le trottoir. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant deux pâtés de maison avant que le jeune homme ne soupire et attrape la main d'Annabeth l'obligeant par ce geste à s'arrêter.

« J'ai paniqué, commença-t-il. Quand on s'est embrassé, c'était… super. C'était vraiment super, mais après j'ai paniqué. »

Annabeth ne répondit pas, attendant la suite en fixant le garçon qui semblait gêner d'avouer ça.

« Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, et c'est assez nouveau pour moi qu'une fille me fasse cet effet si rapidement et toi… Enfin, tu es toi, et tu me plais vraiment beaucoup et… Je m'embrouille, soupira-t-il.

\- Effectivement, sourit légèrement Annabeth.

\- Tu te moques de moi en plus…

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu avais l'air en colère par message.

\- Je l'étais.

\- Tu l'es encore ? demanda Percy en s'approchant doucement d'elle. »

Pour seule réponse Annabeth secoua négativement la tête et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du brun pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était bon. Percy soupira rassuré et entoura le petit corps d'Annabeth de ses bras la serrant contre lui.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? demanda Percy le souffle court et ses lèvres frôlant toujours celles de la blonde.

\- Rendez-vous avec des amis. »

Percy s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de sa belle pour la regarder.

« Au Half Blood ?

\- Hum. »

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'elle l'observait toujours dans ses bras. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Jason m'a invité ce soir à une soirée là-bas. Je trouvais ça bizarre vu que Nico et sa sœur bosse à côté…

\- Piper m'a invitée aussi.

\- Je crois que ce sont des présentations officielles, sourit le brun.

\- On est obligé d'y aller.

\- Je viens te chercher ? »

Annabeth hocha la tête et prit un stylo et un papier dans son sac pour noter son adresse à Percy qui la mit bien à l'abris dans sa poche de jean. Annabeth devait partir si elle voulait avoir le temps de se préparer. Mais il semblait réfractaire à la laisser repartir, tirant sur son bras dès qu'elle s'éloignait pour la reprendre dans ses bras sous les rires de la jeune fille.

Annabeth posa ses deux mains sur les joues du jeune homme qui la fixa en retour. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna.

« On se voit ce soir. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de discuter, Annabeth entra dans la bouche de métro et disparue à travers la foule de piéton.

« Message de Percy J. »

"À ce soir."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Vingt heures trente. Il était exactement vingt heures trente lorsque Percy sonna à l'interphone de son immeuble. Annabeth attrapa son sac à main et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui attendait adossé à un taxi. Il sourit en la voyant arriver et lui ouvrit la portière la laissant s'installer en première.

« Tu sais qui il y aura ? demanda soudainement Percy légèrement nerveux de rencontrer tous les amis de la blonde.

\- Hum, Rachel, Grover, Will, Calypso et évidemment Piper. Et de ton côté ?

\- Si Nico et Thalia sont là il y aura sûrement Clarisse, et Léo, oh et Jason évidemment.

\- Ça risque de faire pas mal de monde, soupira Annabeth qui avait peur de ne pas voir Percy de la soirée. »

Percy sembla percevoir le trouble de la jeune femme, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tira vers lui, embrassant son front avec douceur.

Ils arrivèrent au Half Blood après une petite demie-heure de trajet. Annabeth paya le taxi en lui laissant un pourboire et attrapa la main que Percy lui tendait avant d'entrer dans le bar. Le son résonnait déjà à l'intérieur de son corps lorsqu'on lui sauta dessus. Will Solace, le plus jeune du groupe embrassa Annabeth sur les lèvres sous le regard mi-choqué mi-colérique de Percy qui se retrouva vraiment perplexe lorsque le blond répéta son geste sur lui avant de lui sourire.

« Will Solace, enchanté ! Je suis content de te rencontrer, Nico m'a souvent parlé de toi. Viens Annabeth, faut que je te le présente !

\- Attends quoi ?

\- Nico ! Mon petit-copain ! »

Annabeth échangea un regard perdu avec Percy qui haussa les épaules pour seule réponse avant de se faire emmener par Will qui la tira jusqu'à une table remplie. Suivit de près par Percy qui arriva quelques secondes après eux, les deux nouveaux venus furent accueillis par les deux groupes d'amis qui semblaient tous se connaître ou presque.

« Attendez depuis quand… commença Percy.

\- Depuis Jason et Piper, expliqua une brune qui s'appelait Clarisse. Thalia a emmener Piper au bar et elle a rencontré Nico, ils ont sympathisé et il a rencontré Will. Will a fait rencontrer Léo et Calypso avec Piper etc.

\- Mais pourquoi… reprit Percy avant que Piper ne le coupe.

\- Pourquoi je ne te connais pas ? Très simple, Jason avait peur que je tombe amoureuse de toi, dit-elle en fusillant son copain du regard.

\- Non mais tu l'as vu aussi ? Je voulais être sûr de notre relation.

\- Crétin.

\- Et du coup, vous, c'est un sacré coup du hasard, rigola Will. »

Annabeth sourit à son ami et alla s'assoir à côté de Rachel qui lui fit un câlin. Percy s'assit près d'elle à côté de Nico et commença à discuter avec lui. Les conversations reprirent rapidement, entrecoupées de rire et de commandes de boissons. Thalia râlait parce que les cocktails étaient moins bon que ceux de Nico, qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Alors que l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur, Annabeth sentit la main de Percy chercher la sienne sous la table. Souriante, elle attrapa ses doigts qu'elle entrelaça aux siens posant leurs mains sur sa cuisse sans que personne ne les voit. Percy, en pleine conversation avec Will et Jason sur sa dernière performance ne fit plus attention à ses gestes et Annabeth rougit presque lorsque les doigts du garçon bougèrent sur sa peau, la caressant doucement. Son pouce traçait des cercles invisibles sur sa main, mais ils durent se lâcher lorsqu'Annabeth du aider Rachel avec la carafe de Coca-Cola® qui était trop lourde pour le corps alcoolisé de la rousse.

La main de Percy resta tout de même sur sa cuisse, attendant sagement que la main de la blonde reprenne sa place dans la sienne. Mais elle semblait soudainement occupée à servir les autres alors sans s'en rendre compte, il reprit ses caresses sur le jean de la jeune fille qui failli sursauter. Il était doux. Il semblait avoir besoin sans cesse d'être en contacte avec elle, et elle adorait ça.

La soirée battait son plein, Annabeth rigolait à chaque bêtise de Léo qui semblait avoir trouvé en elle un publique parfait pour ses conneries. Percy avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa copine, la gardant serrer contre lui et elle appréciait la position, adossée à son torse. Elle avait sursauté lorsque Percy avait lancé une mie de pain à Léo qui devenait trop entreprenant à ses yeux en lui disant de ne pas s'approcher de sa copine.

Sa copine.

Elle était sa copine.

« Bon, dit Jason en se levant. Les enfants, c'est pas tout mais demain on bosse et il est… Minuit. Je m'en vais avec ma dulcinée me coucher.

\- Je vous suis ! dirent Rachel, Clarisse et Grover d'une même voix. »

Rapidement tous partirent du bar et le tout nouveau couple qu'étaient Percy et Annabeth se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans un taxi en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, ils sortirent pour se dire au revoir.

L'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre la tête. Le chauffeur de taxi sortit la tête par la fenêtre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« Bon les jeunes, va falloir se quitter maintenant j'ai du boulot ! »

Annabeth fixa le garçon et lui fit un sourire qui en disait long, un sourire qui fit chavirer leurs cœurs et Percy jeta presque ce qu'il devait au chauffeur.

« Désolé pour l'attente ! dit-il en se laissant entraîner par Annabeth dans l'immeuble. »

Ils montèrent les étages jusqu'au petit appartement de la blonde qui ouvrit la porte avant de se tourner vers le brun. Ses yeux océan semblaient plus foncés, ses lèvres rougies par les baiser échangés, son souffle court et son torse se levait à chaque inspiration. La blonde posa une main sur son torse, une main que Percy ne quitta pas des yeux. Une main qui descendit jusqu'au plis de son t-shirt. Un t-shirt qui se retrouva dans les mains d'Annabeth. Percy attrapa la blonde par les hanches et la souleva, entrant dans l'appartement avec sa belle dans ses bras, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Son t-shirt abandonné sur le palier.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Percy ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, Annabeth dans ses bras, les jambes enroulés autour de sa taille, les mains posées dans sa nuque, elle l'embrassait comme personne ne l'avait embrassé avant. Les mains agrippées aux cuisses de la blonde, Percy avançait dans l'appartement à la recherche de la chambre d'Annabeth. Se cognant contre le canapé, il s'écroula dessus, recouvrant la blonde hilare de son corps.

Annabeth regarda le garçon au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire amusé, sourire qui s'effaça sous un soupire explicite lorsqu'il embrassa son cou à plusieurs reprise, déviant ses baisers jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Mais le haut de la jeune femme l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, alors il tira dessus, le sortant de l'étau de son pantalon et le passa par dessus la tête d'Annabeth qui se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui.

Égalité.

Le jeune homme reprit ses baisers sur le corps d'Annabeth, la blonde caressait la peau de son dos et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il embrassa sa peau juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. Elle voulait plus. D'un mouvement de hanche elle se retrouva sur lui, rigola face à son regard étonné et l'embrassa de nouveau avec une fougue et une passion qui fit chavirer le garçon.

Se relevant, Annabeth attrapa sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, le canapé n'étant pas l'endroit idéal et surtout, son salon n'ayant aucun volet les cachants de ses voisins. Les vêtements chutèrent pendant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre à coucher de la blonde, les mains trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'aux corps tant désirés et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus sur les draps d'Annabeth, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Les choses semblèrent flou à Annabeth par la suite. Des caresses plus audacieuses, des gémissements dans ses oreilles, des baisers mouillés et brulants d'envies, des mouvements de reins à s'en déboiter la hanche, des mots doux chuchotés au creux de l'oreille…

Annabeth se réveilla au petit matin, bien avant son réveil, comme si le peu qu'elle avait dormi avait suffit à lui donner l'énergie dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée. Le souffle de Percy tapait contre sa nuque, les mains du jeune homme étaient croisées sur son ventre, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Il ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser s'échapper de la prison qu'étaient ses bras, mais Annabeth devait se lever pour prendre une douche.

Elle réussie à sortir de l'étau de ses bras pour rejoindre la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, totalement nue, elle traversa la moitié de son appartement pour se faufiler sous l'eau chaude de sa douche. Le jet d'eau chaude frappait son visage quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, mais Annabeth ne sursauta pas, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, se redonnant un semblant d'allure et se tourna vers le visage endormi de son copain.

« Tu avais disparue.

\- J'ai paniqué, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Hilarant, souffla-t-il en posant son visage sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. »

Annabeth caressa tendrement ses cheveux, sa nuque et son dos lorsque les mains de Percy descendirent elles aussi vers ses fesses.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises Jackson, rigola-t-elle alors qui la soulevait et l'accolait à la paroi de la douche.

\- Je veux juste t'embrasser, dit-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres. »

Il l'embrassa, encore, et encore. Elle se colla davantage à lui, l'insultant lorsqu'elle le sentit sourire sous ses lèvres. Il avait gagné.

Annabeth couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre son chargeur de téléphone, repassa devant Percy qui attendait en prenant sa veste et marmonna qu'elle était en retard sous les rires du garçon.

« C'est de ta faute ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'assumes complètement. »

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Percy qui était toujours torse nu.

« Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

\- Je ne trouve pas mon t-shirt, répondit-il en souriant amusé.

\- Tu… »

Annabeth rougit soudainement et grimaça, se rappelant où elle l'avait laissé. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retrouva face à face avec un t-shirt qui appartenait à Percy. Elle lui lança au visage alors qu'il rigolait et le poussa à sortir pour ne pas la mettre plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Percy l'accompagna jusqu'à son lieu de travail, promettant de venir la chercher le soir, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de partir à son tour.

À la pause déjeuner, Annabeth se retrouva en conversation Skype avec Piper qui mangeait sa salade en expliquant à quel point elle était heureuse que la soirée de la veille ce soit bien passé.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, souffla Piper.

\- Pardon.

\- Et ta fin de soirée avec Jackson ? C'était comment ? »

Annabeth releva la tête de son plat réchauffé, les joues rouges et les yeux grands ouverts. Piper savait ? Mais Piper n'aurait jamais su si elle n'avait pas réagit de la sorte. La brune en lâcha sa fourchette et approcha son visage de la caméra.

« Tu déconnes ?

\- Je… Non. C'était trop tôt ? demanda Annabeth d'une petite voix.

\- Trop tôt pour quoi ? Ça dépend de chaque personne et de chaque relation Annabeth, y'a pas de normes sur ça. »

Annabeth hocha la tête mais continua de fixer son amie qui avait un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage.

« Piper… soupira-t-elle.

\- Mon dieu vous avez couché ensemble ! »


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

« J'étais avec Jason pour encourager Percy vu qu'Annabeth ne pouvait pas venir, comme prévue, raconta Rachel. On était assit dans les gradins tranquilles, sans rien demander à personne quand Jackson est arrivé pour nous dire que sa catégorie était repoussée de quelques minutes. Bref. Donc on discute tous les trois tranquillement, et là, là, je rêve, y'a une fille qui me pousse, genre, elle me pousse, s'insurgea Rachel. Et là, elle prend ma place. Bon, j'étais déjà à deux doigts de l'étrangler mais j'ai bien été élevée alors je ne dis rien et je me mets debout à côté de Percy.

\- Vas droit au but Rachel, soupira Clarisse en se massant les tempes.

\- La meuf, elle me fusille du regard et se lève pour me repousser. J'étais sur le cul, pas littéralement hein, elle m'a pas fait tomber. Mais Jason voit clairement ce qu'elle essaie de faire, soit s'accrocher comme une moule à son rocher, en sachant que elle c'est la moule et Percy le rocher, expliqua Rachel. Elle commence à lui parler méga près de son visage et à lui caresser le bras, tu vas casser ton verre Annabeth si tu continues de le serrer autant, et Percy il était super gêné, il nous lançait des appels à l'aide avec ses yeux. Donc j'interviens parce que sa meuf c'est quand même ma meilleure pote, et du coup la nana s'énerve, et là, mais là, j'ai cru que j'allais lui décalquer la tête. Elle me dit "T'approches pas de mon mec." J'ai éclaté de rire, Jason a éclaté de rire, mais je crois que ce qu'elle a pas aimé c'est la réponse de Jackson qui était mot pour mot : "Oh il fait la compétition ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ?" »

La table entière éclata de rire alors que Percy enfouissait son visage dans ses bras croisés.

« Ça va, j'avais pas comprit.

\- T'es tellement innocent, c'est dingue, soupira Clarisse en finissant son verre de vin. »

Percy tourna son visage vers Annabeth qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

« T'es pas fâchée ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, sourit la blonde en embrassant sa joue. »

Cette réponse suffit à lui donner un sourire niais qui fit râler Thalia.

« Vous me dégoutez à être aussi mignon. Mais le pire c'est que j'arrive quand même à vous trouver mignon…

\- Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. par contre nous on doit y aller, reprit Percy en se levant sous le regard perplexe d'Annabeth.

\- Comment ça ? On va où ?

\- Surprise, aller, debout. »

Le couple dit au revoir à leurs amis et Annabeth fut entraînée par son copain jusqu'à une voiture qu'il avait loué.

« Percy, où va-t-on ?

\- Tu le sauras quand on y seras. »

Sa réponse n'étant pas celle attendue, Annabeth lui tira la langue bêtement et s'installa sur le siège passager. Elle remarqua les valises à l'arrière et se tourna vers son copain une nouvelle fois, n'ayant droit qu'à un clin d'œil et à un sourire mystérieux. Il aimait lui faire des surprises.

Il aimait tellement ça qu'elle l'avait trouvé une fois dans son lit, il était rentré pendant la nuit et s'était couché à ses côtés pour l'avoir près de lui alors qu'elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa mère. Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu et pourtant, leur relation semblait être une évidence. Ils n'étaient pas juste un couple, ils étaient amis et apprenaient par de petites intentions à se connaitre.

Il aimait le bleu, les cookies et les pizza.

Elle aimait le gris, les muffins et les pizza.

Il aimait dormir la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle aimait être enroulée dans sa couette.

Annabeth attrapa son téléphone lorsqu'il vibra annonçant un message de Piper.

"Ma belle, je te regardais tout à l'heure avec Percy, t'as l'air heureuse avec lui."

"Je le suis."

"Tu vois finalement que les tâches que je te donnais à faire n'étaient pas si mal ?"

"Merci Pip' d'avoir été là pour moi."

"T'inquiètes. Je t'aime, profitez bien de votre week-end."

"Je t'aime aussi, on se voit quand je rentre."

Elle reposa son téléphone dans son sac et se tourna vers Percy qui conduisait. Il semblait concentré mais sourit légèrement, ayant sans doute remarqué qu'elle le fixait.

« Je sais que je suis beau Beth, mais tu vas me faire rougir.

\- Idiot, sourit Annabeth. »

La blonde regarda par la fenêtre les immeubles devenir des champs, des routes, des forêts. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient mais elle avait confiance. C'est lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à une énième station essence qu'elle remarqua un message de Rachel.

"Ta dernière tâche : le garder."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

 _Un an plus tard_

Elle connaissait cette odeur. Une odeur de bacon, d'œuf brouillé et de café. Une légère odeur de thé aussi. Annabeth ouvrit un œil et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était dans une semi clarté laissant entrevoir les meubles sans soucis. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant passer un filet de lumière plus vif qui lui fit détourner les yeux et une chose lui sauta dessus, toute petite, toute mignonne, qui la fit éclater de rire.

« Blackjack, arrêtes, tu me baves dessus, rigola Annabeth. »

Percy arriva après le chiot et s'assit sur le lit avec un plateau rempli de toutes ces choses qu'elle avait sentit. Il attrapa le chiot pour qu'il la laisse se réveiller et surtout se lever, le gardant dans ses bras. Annabeth releva la tête de sous la couette et trouve comme première vision, son petit-ami torse nu avec un mignon petit chiot collé contre lui.

« Vous êtes adorable.

\- Bonjour mon amour, sourit Percy en lâchant le chien qui alla courir dans le salon chercher un joujou. »

Annabeth regarda Percy s'approcher d'elle et le laissa l'embrasser doucement, mais Blackjack en avait décidé autrement, il arriva avec une peluche plus grosse que lui et lui fourra dans les mains attendant qu'elle joue avec lui. Annabeth se détacha de son homme pour s'occuper du chiot qui était bien trop content qu'elle oublie Percy pour lui.

« Tu devrais manger, les autres doivent passer nous prendre dans un heure.

\- Si tôt ?

\- Il est dix heures Beth, et le gala d'ouverture du musée commence à onze heures trente. Tu es l'architecte, tu es obligée d'y aller.

\- Mmh, je sais, râla la blonde peut enjouée.

\- Tu vas être ravissante dans ta robe. »

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincue mais accepta de prendre son petit déjeuner rapidement, lançant une dernière fois son jouet au chiot qui trouva rapidement une nouvelle occupation : manger les chaussettes de Percy.

Habillée d'une somptueuse robe blanche aux bordures d'or, Annabeth finit de se préparer dans la salle de bain, maquillant ses yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner doré lui aussi comme lui avait conseillé ses amies. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau en cherchant sa pochette et se retrouva nez à nez avec Percy qui remettait bien sa cravate tout en tenant Blackjack dans une main. Annabeth sourit, il était beau, ils étaient beaux.

« Vous êtes beaux, sourit-elle en caressant la tête du chien. »

Percy se tourna vers elle et resta figé, regardant la blonde haut en bas puis de bas en haut et bloqua sur ses yeux. Annabeth pencha la tête en souriant, et posa une main sur la joue du brun.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- T'es… Enfin… Magnifique. »

Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier. L'interphone sonna, et le jeune couple dut faire des au revoir déchirants avec le chiot qui semblait vouloir partir avec eux. Arriver en bas de l'immeuble, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis qui attendaient devant une limousine noire très tape à l'œil.

« C'était obligatoire ça ? demanda Percy.

\- Une idée de Will, on a pas eu notre mot à dire, expliqua Clarisse.

\- Wow Annabeth ! s'écria Will de la fenêtre du toit du véhicule. T'es canon ! Tu vas avoir la moitié des mecs de ce gala à tes pieds.

\- Hâte d'être jaloux Jackson ? ricana Rachel.

\- Jaloux ? Ils vont l'être, pas moi.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Jason qui tenait fermement la main de Piper dans la sienne.

\- C'est avec moi qu'elle est, pas avec eux, répondit Percy en haussant les épaules. »

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire tout le monde et ils entrèrent dans la voiture pour rejoindre le musée rénové par Annabeth.

Le gala semblait s'éterniser. Percy était assaillie par des fans, Annabeth par les hommes de la mairie, les autres s'ennuyaient fermement en sirotant des verres de champagnes gratuits en tournant autour du buffet, lui aussi gratuit.

« Bon, qui va les chercher qu'on se casse ? demanda Nico.

\- J'y vais, soupira Rachel en posant sa coupe et en se dirigeant vers Annabeth.

\- Je vais chercher l'autre, dit à son tour Jason. »

Annabeth semblait acculée comme une proie prête à se faire attaquer. Les hommes politiques de New-York tournaient autour d'elle pour la féliciter, mais ce n'était clairement pas ça qui brillait dans leurs yeux. L'arriver de Rachel changea la donne. La fille unique du millionnaire Monsieur Dare imposa ses hommes de sa prestance et attrapa le bras d'Annabeth pour l'éloigner.

« Tu me sauves.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs. On en a marre, on se casse.

\- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir, souffla Annabeth.

\- Ton premier gros projet, on aurait été des amis en cartons si on avait loupé ça.

\- Merci, sourit la blonde.

\- De rien, oh et bravo.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien, aujourd'hui ça va faire un an jour pour jour que tu as rencontré Percy sur ce trottoir, sourit Rachel. Et tu l'as gardé. »

Annabeth sourit en regardant son amie. Elle avait accomplie sa dernière tâche sans même le savoir. Elle dévia son regard vers Percy qui se faisait embraqué par Jason à son tour, et ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Amoureux aussi. Oui. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais sans Piper et Rachel pour la guider, jamais elle ne serait avec lui aujourd'hui.


End file.
